Jonathan Schafer
Jonathan Schafer is a drug dealer, adulterer, and murderer who appeared in the two part episode 'Til Death Do Us Part on The Closer. Background Jonathan was a opthamologist who was married to a woman named Kristen with a young daughter named Beverly. At some unknown point his business started failing so he decided to reach out to a man named Topper, whom he knew from college, and went into the production and sale of marijuana. He managed to save his business with this empire but it all began to fall apart when his wife found out that he had been having an affair with his receptionist Michelle and filed for divorce. Kristen's attorney, Oliver Henry, filed a Family Law Attorney Real Property Lien (FLARPL) against the house where Jonathan was growing the pot, and as a result he rushed to his office and threatened Oliver. Oliver eventually found out about what that house was being used for and told Kristen. Jonathan and Kriten had a massive arguement but Jonathan managed to convince her to keep it a secret to keep the money flowing. This all seemed fine until Oliver revealed he was going to tell the police due to his ethics. While the fact that Schaefer was running a criminal enterprise would have been enough to get a divorce, all of its proceedings would have had to be turned in to the authorities as well, Kristen would have been left broke if that happened. After that Jonathan came up with a plan to kill the lawyer and get away and let his wife take the fall. He convinced her to kill him and he set up an airtight alibi with the help of Topper and Michelle in making a tape. Everything goes according to plan and Jonathan is the police's prime suspect as expected and everything was going according to plan. The police even found dog hairs that belonged to Oliver in Jonathan's car. Jonathan was arrested for the murder as he stated he wanted his lawyer before Brenda could question him and they went to trial. Fortunatly for him his lawyer was able to get the dog hairs excluded which left the prosecution with circumstantional evidence they couldn't use to convict him. Brenda however was able to get it back in with his lawyer's unwitting help. Fortunatly by that time the witness arrived and Jonathan's case was looking good. The police tried to break the alibi but Topper gave the police the tape proving that Jonathan couldn't have killed Oliver. Police investigated further and found the drug house and as a result arrested both Topper Barnes and Jonathan on drug charges, Later they found out Kristen killed Oliver and cut a deal with her. In exchange for having her charges reduced to second-degree murder, meaning she could get parole one day, she testified at his trial, sinking his plan down the drain. Known Accomplices *Kristen Schafer (Jonathan's wife; killer of Oliver Henry) *Michelle Edwards (Jonathan's girlfriend) *Eugene "Topper" Barnes (Jonathan's partner in the drug ring) Appearances *Season 3 **'Til Death Do Us Part One **'Til Death Do Us Part Two Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Murderers Category:The Closer